clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010!
This is the planning page for this year's Halloween special. The planning page is only for Screwball86 and me to edit, in case we give you permission to add or remove anything. If you want to suggest ideas, comment on this blog post. If you want to talk about the planning you can add a small sub-section under the one below. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk If you want to talk about the planning you may add a sub-section here and talk. Well I posted this in the blog, but I'll write more here. Basically the Awesome Drama Theater has decided to do a play about Halloween during the season. While at it Carlie Browne finds a magical gem (although she doesn't know it's magical yet) and gets Taylor to sew it into her costume. Many fanon characters go see the play while wearing costumes. However, during the play, the magical gem's powers are unleashed, and everyone turns into their costume and are transported to a "spooky world". Many monsters try to attack them, but they manage to fend off. After a while, they realize that the magic is coming from Carlie's genstone in her costume. They remove it from her costume and the spooky world starts to fall apart. Everyone manages to escape just as it crumbles. However, they realize that they are still their costumes. While a little disturbing, they decide to wait until tommorow for the effects to wear off, and start trick-or treating. However, the Spooky World is not completely destroyed, and a monster appears out of a vortex. The monster uses energy to turn all of area into a grotesque, macabre, gothic area with monsters and living clothing. The Fanon Characters decide that the only way to undo this meyhem is to write a play about the USA and perform it with the magical gem. However it is hard to sit and write a play when monsters are everywhere trying to get you. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 18:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) = Planning = This will be for planning upcoming chapters & for notes so that if anyone wants to add anything they know what to add, so that if they are not focusing to the plot & what needs to written, it doesn't go to waste by being undo-ed. Chapter 1 Called "Happy Halloween" - every character in the story will get together at 11pm on October 30, 2010 - counting down to Halloween. They meet in a forest in UnitedTerra, ready with fireworks to set off. Everybody goes through the plan on what they will be doing. * All characters meet up in forest in UnitedTerra. * The time is 11pm on October 30, 2010. * Have fireworks with them. * Count down to Halloween. * Go through what they will be doing this Halloween. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12